Sealed away
by Redemerald6
Summary: There was more to Lucario's story then the movie let on. Two years after the "death" of Lucario Brock receives a letter from lady illene that they must return as soon as possable. What waits for our pained hero, Ash? And who is this Errika?
1. Chapter 1

Sealed Away.

Chapter 1: Lucario and Sir Arron.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Errica pov

My name is Errica, I'm ten years old. I think. My story is older then I am and not well known. I was born to a royal family in the time of Sir Arron. In fact, the guardian was a frequent visitor to the palace where I was born.

"Mother, is Sir Arron coming today?" I asked my mother. This was the first visit from the man since I was born. Mother and Father were very excited to hear that he was coming and bringing his new apprentice, Lucario. My Pikachu and I were excited as well, on the day I was born my parents learned that I had a very powerful aura. So I had a hope that Sir Arron would teach me how to be an aura guardian too. "Yes, sweet one. He should be here soon."

Sadly, Mother and Father never got to see him. You see right after she said that, there was the sound of a bird type Pokemon flying toward the castle. "He's here!" I cried happily running to the court yard to greet him. Once outside I froze, for the sight before me wasn't Sir Arron and his apprentice, but the powerful Moltres. It hovered over the castle with a strange look in it's normally gentle eyes. It looked at me for a moment then flew at the castle and used it's flames to destroy it.

Lucario pov

I looked down at the rolling hills below Sir Arron and myself. The beautiful landscape didn't distract me from the sense of foreboding I felt as we got close to the castle of a kind King and Queen, and dear friend of Arron. As we got closer, I noticed that the glow coming from the direction we were headed wasn't the sunset. "SIR ARRON!" I cried in horror "I know." he said worry clear in his voice. He urged he Pigeot to go faster. We arrived at the ruins of the castle. It had been burnt to the ground. Arron and I search desperately for survivors.

I ran around and left no stone unturned. Arron had told me on the way here that the King and Queen have a ten year old daughter. I was preying that the girl was unharmed. I could hear Arron calling a little ways away "MARIA, HAROLD, ERRICA!" suddenly I heard a weak tapping on stone. I turned and searched for the source. "Someone, please! I'm trapped!" I saw a crack that spread into an opening at the bottom of the castle. There was a large chunk of the castle blocking it. I ran over and tried to move it. It was no good I'd have to blast it. "MOVE AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE!" I ordered. "Okay!" responded the voice. I blasted the chunk and the entrance was opened. Inside, there was a little girl. She had short black hair and reddish-brown eyes. Her dress was torn and burnt in places.

"Come on." I said offering my hand to her. She slowly took it and I helped her out of the hole. Sir Arron ran over "Lucario, who did you find?" he asked and the girl looked and him. "Are you Sir Arron?" she asked and he nodded. Her eyes got teary "Did you find my Mother and Father?" she sobbed. Then, a glitter in the hole the girl had been in caught my eye. I entered and picked up a child sized tiara. "Master." I said coming out and showing him the crown. "That's mine." said the girl "Mother said I should wear it when you got here." at that moment, it was all clear to me. This little girl was Princess Errica. Arron understood as well and knelt down. He had a look on his face that I had seen before. It was the pained look of getting ready to deliver the loss of a family member. "Errica, your parents didn't make it out of the castle before it collapsed. I'm sorry." Errica fell to her knees and sobbed. My heart broke more with every tear. No child should ever have to go through this terrible pain.

Arron summoned his Pigeot and got on. I started to follow, but stopped when I noticed that Errica wasn't moving. She was looking at the bird type with fear. I walked over "Is there a problem?" she pointed at the bird and started to shake. "It's okay, it won't hurt you." I said taking her hand gently and leading her forward. She followed me, but reluctantly. I got on and helped her up behind me. The moment she was on she gripped me tightly around the waist and buried her face in my back.

Pigeot, sensing Errica's fear, flew up slowly and carefully. Once we were high enough to see how lovely everything was I turned "Look, it's very pretty up here." Errica peeked and gasped at the beauty. Her grip hadn't loosened, but she wasn't shaking anymore.

We were half way to Cameron Palace when I noticed her grip was looser. I looked and smiled to see she had fallen asleep. We landed and Lady Rin came to greet us. "Arron, you return early." she said a bit surprised. He got off and took Errica into his arms. "The king and Queen were killed in a fire. I believe someone wanted to end the royal family. But, their attempt failed. Errica here survived." Rin's eyes fell on the sleeping child with horror and sorrow. The sweet girl was alone, or so we thought.

The next morning, I was awakened by a scratching at my window. I looked and saw a rather small Pikachu trying to get my attention. I opened my window and it leaped inside and looked frantically for someone. "Pika Pi!" it called into the room. It ran to me and I saw it's collar. Someone was this creature's master. It was looking for them. I knelt down and read the name tag. Stormspark owner Princess Errica. "Your looking for Errica?" I asked and Stormspark nodded. "Follow me." I lead it to the princess' room and knocked on the door. "Yes?" asked Errica's voice "May I come in?" I called through the door. "One moment." I waited and the door opened. Errica was standing there, her hair unbrushed. She saw her Pikachu and gasped happily "Stormspark!" she cried as it leaped into her arms. She hugged it and looked at me "Thank you." I nodded and started to leave. Suddenly, the entire castle started to shake and I almost fell over. I ran to a window and looked outside. Errica and Stormspark were right behind me. "What was that?" she asked looking out to the horizon. I closed my eyes and searched. There were two huge armies heading to battle. Our kingdom was trapped in the middle.

Errica pov

Lucario ran outside and into a valley. I watched him go and held Stormspark in my arms. We looked at one another then back out the window. Suddenly, Articono appeared at our window and smashed through.

Arron pov

I ran down the hall to Errica's room. I froze at the window not far from my destination. Errica and a Pikachu were frozen in the center of a giant ice crystal. Errica was huddled over the Pikachu protectively and staring out the window. A look of fear frozen on her face.

Normal pov

After Arron saved the kingdom and Lucario vanished, Errica was taken to the tree of beginning by Mew. She hoped that she could melt the child free of her icy prison, or keep her alive until the ice melted on it's own.

Centuries later

Errica pov

I blinked and looked around. I didn't recognize my surroundings. "Chaaa." yawned Stormspark, who was awakening in my arms. Arms that felt as though they hadn't moved in years. Stormspark stumbled out of my arms and walked around clumsily. I smiled at how silly she looked and tried to stand as well. I soon learned that I was no better off in the leg power department. I leaned against one of the many large crystals around me for support. "Stormspark, any ideas where we are?" she shook her head and looked around "Pika Pika." I sighed and tried to walk to the next crystal. I barely made it. My knees gave way and I caught the crystal before hitting the ground. "Pika Pi!" cried Stormspark running to my side. "I'm okay, just a little shaky. Come on, let's see where we are."

My legs seemed to be as curious as Stormspark and I, because after I said we were going to look at where we were they didn't give way again.

Ash pov

I awoke on the bus. Brock was taking Dawn and I on a surprise trip and wasn't telling us where we were going. I had fallen asleep on the way here. The bus stopped and Brock rushed us off the bus. I couldn't help but feel as though this place was familiar and didn't realize where we were headed until I looked in the distance and saw the tree of beginning. "Brock, tell me that's not what I think it is." I said looking at the rock formation. Brock turn "Ah, I forgot about that." he said calmly. I looked at him and felt anger build inside myself. Brock knew I desperate to stay away from this land. The only reason I stayed here after Lucario died was to tell Lady Ilene about what happened to her request. After that, I got out of that as fast as I could. The wound I got here felt fresh now. Like Lucario died an hour ago, not two years ago.

In all honesty, I never got over what happened that day. The loss of Lucario only twelve hours after I said so many terrible things to him was unbearable. Brock push the two of us into the cable car and we were off. I didn't look at Brock, I was still angry with him for bringing me back. Dawn was at a total lost as to what was going on.

"Brock, why is Ash so upset?" she asked. Brock looked at me and sighed "Two years ago, we came here with May and Max. Ash was made aura guardian after winning the annual Pokemon competition. During the ball in honor of Ash and the aura guardian, Sir Arron, Pikachu and Meowth were taken by Mew. A Pokemon named Lucario, who was trapped in the staff of the guardian that Ash won, was released and helped us get Pikachu back." I felt anger well up inside "There more to it then that, Brock and you know it." Dawn looked from me to Brock. When I realized he wasn't going to tell her I told her the rest of the story. "The tree of beginning got sick and only aura could save it. Lucario and I used our auras together to fix the tree. We did it knowing full well that it would kill us. Halfway through the healing process Lucario shoved me away. In all he gave his life to save mine, even after I said some pretty bad stuff to him the night before."

Dawn stared at me, I hoped my face was calm and uncaring. She walked over to Brock "And your bringing him back after that?" she whispered. Brock chanced a glance at me "He needs to be here, just trust me. Everything is going to turn out." I wanted to believe that this was just going to be another trip, but it was clear that the pain of losing Lucario was going to kill me for as long as I was here.

We arrived in town and were greeted by a coach. The man on it looked at us "Are you Brock, Dawn, and Ash?" he asked and Brock nodded and the footman opened the door for us. We all got in and I glared sourly out the window.

Arron pov

I sat in my room at Cameron. Things had really changed since I left. Lucario and I were just recently brought back from our suspended state. After we were brought back, Lady Ilene requested that we stay at the palace. Which I would have any way.

Lucario was happy to be back, but something was clearly bothering him. When I asked what he would assure me it was nothing and change the subject. So I spoke with Lady Ilene and she told me about the adventure he had with the boy named Ash and his friends. She told me how upset Ash was when he thought Lucario had died.

Flashback

"The moment he was done telling me what happened, he left this land as fast as he could. He tried to leave the pain of the friend he lost." After that, I went and found Lucario training. "So, Lucario, are you going to tell me what has been bothering you?" I asked. He charged another aura sphere to fire "I told you master, it's not important." I sighed "I'm pretty sure Ash wouldn't agree." Lucario shot the sphere and missed the target by a mile. He looked defeated and sighed "Ash thinks I'm dead, and I have no way of knowing where he is. I want so badly to apologize for the things I said the night before I left." I looked at his sad eyes then had a thought.

Present day

I had requested that Lady Ilene invite the children back to the palace so Ash could see Lucario and heal the wounds I know the both still have.

Errica pov

Stormspark and I some how found our way into a town. Not far from us was Cameron Palace, we decided to go there. But, first, I thought a change of clothes was in order. I looked around for and outfit that would look good on me. I spotted a boy getting into a coach. He had a Pikachu, and his outfit wasn't that bad. I ran to and ally and used my powers to change my nightgown into an outfit similar to the boy's, I even managed his hat. Stormspark leaped onto my shoulder and rode there. I ran out of the ally and we headed to the castle. I hoped to find answers with Sir Arron or Lady Rin.

I wasn't watching where I was going and the coach from before almost ran me over. I managed to jump out of the way, but scraped my hands and knees. The driver stopped and came to see if I was alright. The boy and his friend got out as well. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked running to my side. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit scraped up." I said standing and dusting off my pants. Then, I noticed that Stormspark was gone. "Stormspark?" I called and the little Pikachu came running out of a barrel. She got on my shoulder again. The girl stared at me "Hey, Ash is it me or do you two look a lot alike." we looked at each other and nodded "I'm Ash Ketchem, from Pallet Town." I smiled "I'm Errica." I said. They looked at me funny "Isn't Errica a girl's name?" asked the girl. I nodded and took off my hat letting my hair fall down. "If I looked like a boy, maybe I should keep the hat off."


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed away.

Chapter 2: reunion fit for a princess.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Arron pov

I paced outside the front gates nervously. Lucario was training at the moment, which was good. I wanted this to be a surprise. I sighed and looked up. The carriage was coming in fast. I smiled, soon Ash would be here and Lucario could fully heal. What I didn't expect was the someone in that carriage would heal my own hidden wounds.

Ash pov

I still sat in angry silence as we pulled into the castle gates. The girl, Errica, sat in the seat before me. She seemed too determined to get to the castle to try and carry out a conversation. Her eyes swept the landscape as though she knew it by heart. Every now and then she looked ready to cry but, with a look at one of us, would right herself. I lost interest in her went I looked out the window and saw who was standing at the wide doors. Sir Arron walked toward our carriage and opened the doors. I knew it was him by his aura. It was just like mine.

Brock pov

I smiled only to look at Ash and stop. He was paler then I had ever seen him and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Welcome back." said Arron, not unkindly. He helped Dawn out. Dawn, not knowing this was the "supposed to be dead" Sir Arron didn't know why Ash looked so shocked. All I could think as the boy stumbled out was 'If his reaction to Arron is like this, can he handle seeing Lucario?'

We walked toward the castle and Sir Arron was talking about the rooms we'd be in. I don't think he realized that Ash wasn't listening or that we had extras. Errica and Stormspark didn't seem to mind. They just followed closely.

Lucario pov

I was walking down the halls of the palace when I heard Sir Arron talking to someone. They were coming my way. I went to leave when I felt something that makes me freeze. There were seven aura reading coming my way. But, only one froze me. The one I had longed so much to find and apologize to. I turned and reached the door just as it opened.

My heart froze at the sight of the boy before me. He hadn't changed much since that day. When he saw me, Ash's eyes got wide and all the blood drained from his face. Sadness, shock, and joy radiated off him. I guess the mixture was too much for him. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a faint. The girl yelped in shock as I dove forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Arron knelt down quickly. "I was afraid of this. His reaction in the carriage was less then promising." I wasn't really listening. Ash was so pale, it wasn't just shock effecting him. I focused and found that he was slightly sick. He was probably trying to hide it from his friends.

Errica pov

I had known Ash was sick. So all this shock wasn't good for him. But, I can't really blame him for being shocked. I felt the same when I first met Arron and Lucario. I decided I would just wait till Ash was properly taken care of before showing who I really was.

Lucario scooped Ash up, he looked like he would cry. This puzzled me. Why was he crying for Ash? Was his illness worse then I thought? Didn't he just meet the boy? I chewed my lower lip thinking. An old habit of Mother's. "Lucario, why don't you take Ash to his room." he nodded to one of the maids who walked down the hall "She'll lead you." Lucario nodded and followed the woman.

"Well, I suppose I should explain." said Arron, more to Dawn and I then Brock. "I'm sure Brock told you about Ash and Lucario's adventure together adventure two years ago." Brock interrupted "Actually, we picked Errica up on our way here. She doesn't know about..."

"Errica?" Arron turned to me and I used my aura to change my clothes back to the regal gown I had worn the day we met. "Hi, Sir Arron. It's been a while it seems. Two years was it?"


End file.
